


Cause it's too cold

by aSHOOKwriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, lots of ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSHOOKwriter/pseuds/aSHOOKwriter
Summary: Forever is supposed to be the longest promise anyone could ever make. Until Allison falls in love with her forever’s best friend. Who is torn between the mysterious older guy and the girl he's been in love with forever. In a twisted turn of events Stiles ends up in bed with Malia Tate, the 'new girl’.Or...I ship everything and will try to fit every ship I can think of into an angsty, heartbroken, mess of a fic. Also this is set when they're in high school and all the supernatural stuff is in play, but it's different than the series. :) Hope it's not too cringy for y'all!!





	1. In the beginning

_"The worst feeling is falling for someone and knowing they won't catch you," - Rashida Rowe_

Not many people can remember the exact day they fell for someone. It starts with a laugh here that is so beautiful you can't help but to laugh as well, and an arm brushing against yours that sends chills down your spine. And then it's just one look into your eyes that leaves you in a puddle on the floor. It's moments that compile into a scrapbook of a bursting heart. 

Allison Argent hadn't experienced this full, head over heels, deep passion in a long time. Until one day she was looking at someone that wasn't her boyfriend and she just knew. She knew that her heart had left Scott and had leaped fully, and entirely into Stiles. That feeling of just pure "oh shit" ran through her. She had done something wrong, and she knew it. No one knew, she hadn't acted on her feelings. But deep down she knew, every time she did anything with Scott she was lying. She  _is_  a liar. She had been lying for a very long time. 

But it wasn't her fault, you can't control who you like. And why would she tell Scott or Stiles for that matter about her feelings when Stiles didn't feel the same way and it would ruin her perfectly fine relationship. But Allison wasn't fine. She was dying inside. Stiles came to Scott and in turn Allison about his feelings for Lydia, and Derek. And how much he wished they were as deeply, and truly infatuated with him as they were with them. It made her sick knowing she cared so much about someone who would never feel the same way. 

He could never feel the same way, and it would never turn out well. She could never break up with Scott for his best friend, and Stiles was such a good guy that no matter his feelings he wouldn't hurt his best friend, his brother that way. There were two outcomes to this situation: Allison breaks up with Scott and Stiles rejects her and she stays heartbroken and alone, or she doesn't break up with Scott but still is heartbroken and alone. Because no matter how much Scott loved her, it was never enough. 

And she knows it is unfair to him to be dragging him along when she doesn't love him, but she was being selfish. She couldn't stand to be alone. Even if it meant she was hurting Scott, but she really wasn't. He didn't know, she wasn't acting different. It would all work out okay.

A loud snap pulled Allison out of her own thoughts, "Allison, are you okay?" Scott looked at her with concern painted over his face. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Not technically a lie, but doesn't every one say they're fine even when they're not? "Just tired." 

"Oh okay," he nodded in slight relief. He didn't quite buy it, but they were in public and decided not to push it. Scott turned back to his conversation with Isaac and Stiles about the upcoming Lacrosse game. 

"It's on the full moon Isaac, and you're not in full control yet. What if some thing happens?" He whispered at Isaac. Isaac rolled his eyes.

"I'll be fine, and besides I'm one of the best players on the team. You guys need me," he smirked. 

"What we don't need is a freakin werewolf tearing up another player, just sit it out and learn some control with Derek," interjected Stiles. "And while you're at it, tell him I said hello." 

"Stiles that's illegal, remember? But you're right, Isaac just sit out this one game, please," Scott half begged, half ordered. Isaac hesitantly nodded. The bell sounded overhead, lunch was over. Allison pressed a chaste kiss on Scott's lips before she practically sprinted away from the group. It was so hard to be near  _him_  and not rip his clothes off. 

"Hey, Allison! Wait!" He called jogging to catch up to her. "Are you coming to the game? Because you missed the last one and Scott was so sad he was benched the whole time," he laughed. Allison wet her lip, she could melt into those beautiful eyes. 

"Uh yeah, I'll be sure to make it this time," she smiled trying desperately to hold it together.

"Cool!" He said brightly before patting her shoulder and walking past her. 

She breathed out a sigh of relief. It was getting harder and harder but she was doing it. She could make it through this, she  _would_  make it through this. It would all be okay. If only Allison hadn't messed up, her one mistake would cost her a relationship and several friendships in the meantime. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is gonna kinda be a whole mess, but I really ship a lot of stuff so whateva  
> Leave a comment/request abt the story and a kudos if you liked the chapter :)


	2. And Then There Were Four

_"You lose yourself trying to hold on to someone who doesn't care about losing you." - Tablo_

At first, there was Lydia. Perfect, popular Lydia. Stiles lost himself in her strawberry blonde locks, and her perfect smiling pout. He had loved her since the third grade. It was a love he left on his sleeve. Letting everyone see, and not caring if anyone knew. Everyone knew. Every day, of every year, he sat watching her from a distance. Trying, and failing, to get the courage and determination to catch her attention. He tried, of course he tried. But her mind was so invested in her image, and her heart in Jackson, that Stiles never stood a chance. 

And then there was Derek. Tall, dark, and handsome. Derek he coveted, and held close to his chest. Careful to make sure very few people knew. If anyone  _ever_ found out, Derek would be locked up faster than you can say unrequited. Stiles' closest friends knew, and they cared very little. Nothing ever came of Stile' supposed loves, Lydia was bonefied proof of that. Derek was he late night fantasy, his kiss with death. Derek was less of an obsession, and more of an infatuation. Quick to overtake you, and slow to leave.

What happened next should never have happened. While Lydia was out of his league, and Derek was illegal, the next was simply, morally wrong. He loved his best friends girl. Maybe more than Lydia, and maybe more than Derek. This was the only one no one could ever know about. This was the betrayal of the century. Scott, his best friend, his brother. Stiles wanted the love of his life. He wanted Allison, and seeing her everyday broke his heart. At lunch when she zoned out completely, he wished so desperately to be the cause of her want. Scott pulled her into reality, but just as soon ignored her to resume conversation with him and Isaac. 

Stiles casually slipped in Derek to solidify his case against loving Allison. There was no basis for it, there was no real reason it was happening. But it was. And Stiles had to play it cool. As she slipped away Stiles remembered his promise to Scott. 

"Hey, Allison! Wait!" He called jogging to catch up to her. "Are you coming to the game? Because you missed the last one and Scott was so sad he was benched the whole time," he laughed. He hoped he sounded casual enough to make sure she didn't know. 

"Uh yeah, I'll be sure to make it this time," she smiled. Her smile melted his whole body. She lit up his whole world with that smile. And she would never know. 

"Cool!" He said brightly before patting her shoulder and walking past her. He tried to make the gesture casual, but he couldn't help but linger. Her sweater was so soft. He wanted more, he would always want more. But he convinced himself he wanted her because he couldn't have her. He didn't truly care about her, she wasn't the true object of his desires. He had to make sure of that, and more importantly he had to make sure no one ever knew. 

As he sped through the hallway to make it to Calc, someone new caught his eye. Someone he had never seen before, perhaps because the school was so massive. But he thought she was new. Her eyes were confused, and she was guarded around the other students who passed her without blinking an eye. He did something that would surprise himself. He went up to her. 

"Hi," he said cautiously. "I'm Stiles, are you new here?" She smiled at him in relief. 

"Is it that obvious?" She chuckled nervously. 

"A little bit. So what's your name?" 

"Malia Tate," she replied. "The councilor sent me in this general direction but I have no idea where I'm going."

"You're fine, can I look at your schedule?" He asked placing his hand out. She nodded in relief, and pulled a paper out of her back pack and placing it into his hands. 

"Lucky for you, we're going to the same class," he smiled. "Follow me." He started walking and she walked with him. Their conversation carried them through Calc. She was so easy to talk to, and she was so naive. It put a smile on his face. 

But in his mind he was in shambles. " _Oh crap,_ " he thought. " _And than there were four._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added Malia! I hope you guys enjoy (Especially @etherealmindss who requested Malia! Also this chapter is a bit longer than the other one, do you guys like the length? Or prefer a shorter chapter?  
> Leave a comment/request abt the story and a kudos if you liked the chapter :)


End file.
